


Hostile Takeover

by actlikesummer



Series: The Kara Stark Chronicles [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Iron Man 2, Kara Danvers is Kara Stark, Kara Danvers is Tony Stark's Sister, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Siblings, Protective Tony Stark, Supergirl au, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark has a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actlikesummer/pseuds/actlikesummer
Summary: Set during Iron Man 2. Kara has revealed herself to her closest friends and family but isn't ready to take on the mantle her brother has created for her. All she wants is to keep her normal life, but with a crazy Russian somewhere out there waiting to kill them...will she be able to?
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Kara Danvers & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Kara Danvers & Original Character(s), Kara Danvers & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: The Kara Stark Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557508
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	1. One Crazy Russian

**Author's Note:**

> Here is story number two! Currently working on story seven so I felt it was safe to start this one. Enjoy!

_“It’s been a while since I was in front of you. Maybe I’ll just do us a favor and just stick to the cards. There’s been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop…”_

_“Sorry, Mr. Stark, do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared despite the fact that you historically despise bodyguards?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And this mysterious bodyguard was somehow equipped with an undisclosed Stark high-tech-powered battle…”_

_“I know that it’s confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations or to insinuate that I’m a superhero. I mean, let’s face it. I’m not the heroic type. A laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I’ve made largely public.”_

_“The truth is…I am Iron Man.”_

“Ivan…” The voice that spoke was rough, sickly, and heavily Russian.

In the front hall of the dilapidated house, a man stood with his back to the man. As the man continued to call out in Russian, he turned and made his way back to the main room, a bottle of vodka in his hand. 

As he sat down next to his father, the man spoke again. “That should be you.”

“Don’t listen to that crap,” Ivan told him, understanding that these were his father’s last moments.

Coughing, Anton sighed. “I’m sorry. All I can give you is my knowledge.”

He coughed again, and as Ivan held his face, he started to speak. That was when he noticed his father’s eyes closed. Grief and anger filled Ivan’s body as he held his father’s dead body. Then he started screaming.

…

Ripping papers from the table, Ivan sank to the floor and flattened out the blueprints in front of him. Staring at the plans for the arc reactor, he looked down at the bottom of the page and saw two distinct names: Howard Stark and Anton Vanko.

He would avenge his father. Then he would kill Tony Stark.


	2. Opening Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony had originally brought up the idea of bringing back the Stark Expo, Kara wasn’t sure what to think about it. Now that it was finally here, she realized what an impact it could have for the future of their world…and for her daughter.

SIX MONTHS LATER

“Mama, where’s Uncle Tony?”

Kara smiled as she rested her daughter on her hip. “He’ll be here soon, honey. I’m sure he’s going to make some kind of crazy entrance.”

“Prolly.” The little girl nodded, a serious look on her face.

Kissing her cheek, Kara laughed. They were standing on the side of the stage, waiting for her brother to arrive. She knew that some people were giving her weird looks for holding her almost six-year-old on her hip, but it was a very busy place and Kara wasn’t going to risk losing her child in the chaos. Besides, it wasn’t like she couldn’t hold the child’s weight.

When Tony had originally brought up the idea of bringing back the Stark Expo, Kara wasn’t sure what to think about it. Now that it was finally here, she realized what an impact it could have for the future of their world…and for her daughter.

Just as the thought raced through her head, her ears picked up on the sound of jets and the familiar repulsors of the Iron Man suit. “Here he comes, sweetie.”

They waited as the first few chords of AC/DC’s “Shoot to Thrill” rang out and had Kara shaking her head. When he finally landed on the stage, Layna cheered along with everyone else. Smiling at her daughter’s worship of her uncle, Kara moved closer to the edge of the stage so that they could see everything.

She wanted Layna to see the legacy her family created. She saw her brother turn and quirk an eyebrow at her. Nodding, she felt the same excitement he did. Shifting her daughter to the other hip, she was glad she decided to wear the black jumpsuit Kit had given her.

As the song ended, everyone cheered, and the dancers left the stage. Taking in the applause, Tony clapped. “Oh, it’s good to be back!”

He turned and faced the crowd as they started to settle. “You missed me.”

“Blow something up!” A voice yelled from the crowd.

Tony laughed. “Blow something up? I already did that.” He paused. “I’m not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me. I’m not saying that from the ashes of captivity, never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history.”

Shaking her head, Kara bit her lip. She knew that he would be out there with his speech, when was he not, but she hoped he didn’t say anything too crazy.

“I’m not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea, because I haven’t come across anyone who’s man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day!”

“Oh baby, your uncle is in so much trouble for that line,” Kara told her daughter, narrowing her eyes at him.

As the crowd started to cheer for him, she saw Tony glance back at her and smirk. When they started to chant his name, he hushed them down. “Please. It’s not about me. It’s not about you. It’s not even about us. It’s about legacy, about what we choose to heave behind for future generations.”

Pausing, he quickly walked to the side of the stage and, without asking, grabbed Layna from Kara’s arms. “What are you…? Tony!”

Walking away from her, he felt the girl’s arms slip around his neck in complete trust. “It is what we can leave behind for children like my niece, here. That’s what I focus on and why I knew it was time to bring the Expo back. That is why for the next year, and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool their resources, share their collective vision to leave behind a brighter future that’s not about us.”

He paused and smiled at Layna as the crowd cheered again. “Therefore, what I am saying, if I’m saying anything, is welcome back to the Stark Expo.” He felt Layna hide her face in his neck and sighed. “And now, making a special guest appearance from the great beyond to tell you what it’s all about, please welcome my father, Howard Stark.”

As Tony turned and walked back toward his sister, Kara’s jaw dropped. He hadn’t told her that he would be using a clip of their father for the opening, and her heart burned with the sadness that overcame her. She barely registered Tony handing Layna back to her until she felt small hands on her face.

“Mama, is that Grandpa Howard?”

Looking back at her daughter, Kara nodded. “Yeah, honey, that’s your grandfather. He started this a long time ago. Let’s see what he has to say.”

_“Everything is achievable through technology. Better living. Robust health. And for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace. So from all of us here at Stark Industries, I would like to personally introduce you to the City of the Future._

_Technology holds infinite possibilities for mankind and will one-day rid society of all its ills. Soon, technology will affect the way you live your life every day. No more tedious work, leaving more time for leisure activities and enjoying the sweet life. The Stark Expo. Welcome.”_

“Mama, do you miss him?” Layna asked her suddenly.

“Yeah, sweetie, I do.” She said honestly, not bothering to try and explain the complicated feelings she had for him.

“Does Uncle Tony?”

Glancing back at her brother, who had seemed to wander off a bit, Kara nodded. “Yeah, he does. He doesn’t always show it, but he does. We both miss him and our mom very much.”

Layna leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “I love you, Mommy.”

Holding her close, Kara moved to go to her brother. “I love you too, baby girl.”

When they got to Tony, he smiled. “Ah, there’s my best girl! Thanks for helping me out up there; I was a little nervous.” He put his finger to his mouth as if he was telling her a secret.

Ignoring him, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek the same way she’d done with her mother. “I’m sorry you miss your mommy and daddy. I love you, Uncle Tony.”

His gaze shifted to Kara, who watched him carefully. When he looked back at his niece, there was only love in his eyes. “I love you too. You know you’re my best girl.”

It was at that moment Happy walked up to them. “You guys ready to get out of here?”

Both elder Starks nodded, and as they made their way through the crowd, Kara held Layna even tighter. It seemed as though everyone in New York came out for the big event and all she wanted was to get her daughter out of the spotlight and home in bed.

As they finally approached Tony’s car, Kara saw a woman perched against it. She set Layna down finally, as there was no one but security out there and held her hand.

“Hi.” The woman said.

Of course, Tony was interested. “Hi. And you are?”

“Marshal. Please to meet you.” She said, and something about her tone piqued Kara’s interest.

Lowering her glasses slightly, she used her x-ray vision to check the woman and found what she was afraid of: a badge hidden underneath her shirt. “Happy!”

The men ignored her whispers and continued toward the car. “Irish, I like it.”

“What are you doing here?” He asked her.

“Looking for you.” She smirked.

“Yeah? You found me.” He replied as he got in his car. “What are you up to later?”

“Serving subpoenas.”

Kara rolled her eyes and gave Happy a look when he glanced at her. “Don’t look at me. I tried to tell you.”

“He doesn’t like to be handed things.” Happy told the woman and took the paper from her.

“You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning at 9 am.”

“Can I see a badge?” He asked, and Kara rolled her eyes.

She held it up for him, and his eyes instantly shifted to his sister for confirmation. Nodding, Kara shrugged.

“How far away are we from D.C.?” He asked Happy.

“D.C.? About two hundred and fifty miles.” He estimated. “You coming along?”

They all looked at Kara, and she nodded. “I’m going to get my own ride. You know, get Layna situated with Kit and then I’ll meet you there as soon as I can.”

Without waiting, Tony sped off. Looking to her right, Kara saw that the woman was still standing there. “Well, I won’t be flirting with you, so you can go now.”

Moving to her car with Layna, Kara watched as the woman walked away. Once she had the five-year-old buckled in, she called Kit and waited for her to answer. “Hey, Kit. So I have this issue…”


	3. The Senate Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself which is tantamount to indentured servitude, or prostitution, depending on what state you’re in. You can’t have it.”

The court session’s recess was almost over, and Tony wasn’t showing it but he was feeling the pressure. The room was filled with people, and there was a whole panel of senators in front of him wanting him to fail. Making it worse, Kara had yet to show up and he was worried that she might not come at all.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the doors opened with a bang and in walked his sister, dressed in a gray pencil skirt and a sleeveless blouse of the same color. Her hair was twisted into a bun, and though she looked to have a calm persona, her eyes were out for the kill. It instantly made him feel better.

Watching her, he waited for her to slip into a seat behind him but was taken aback as she slipped through the barrier and sat beside him. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry, it took a little longer to get Layna to Kit than I anticipated.” She apologized.

“Excuse me; you cannot sit there.”

Kara lifted her face to look at the man who had spoken. “Ah, Senator Stern, of course.” She smiled, but Tony knew it was one of her ‘fuck you’ grins. “I was under the impression that this hearing was surrounding the topic of the Iron Man technology, which, as you know, is property of Stark Industries and my brother.” She cleared her throat. “If that is indeed the case, I will also remind you that I have half the shares of Stark Industries, alongside Tony, meaning that this hearing is also against me.

“Now, if you want to admit what this really is, is a futile attempt at seizing our work for personal reasons, I will gladly step away. But until that time, I’m not going anywhere and it’s best if you don’t try and have me removed. That will not end well.”

The hall went silent for only a moment before it erupted in chatter, and Tony stared at his sister. “Damn.”

She shrugged. “You know how well I do with a man who tries to give me instructions just because he thinks he’s better than a woman.”

He nodded. “That I do. Are you sure about this?”

“I’ve got your back, Tony.” She looked him in the eye, and all his fears from that morning vanished.

Banging the gavel, Stern yelled over the crowd. “Mr. Stark…Miss Stark, can we pick up where we left off?”

Turning from his conversation with Kara, Tony smirked. “Yes, dear?”

“Could I have your attention?” Stern grumbled.

“Absolutely,” Tony responded and Kara leaned back in her chair.

“Do you or do you not possess a specialized weapon?”

“I do not,” Tony responded.

The senator looked surprised. “You do not?”

“I do not. Well, it depends on how you define ‘weapon.’” Tony explained.

“The Iron Man weapon.”

Leaning forward, Kara cleared her throat. “The official dictionary definition of the word weapon is a thing that is designed or used for inflicting bodily harm or physical damage.”

“Though it may seem confusing, my device does not fit that description.” Tony instantly replied.

“How would you describe it?” Stern asked quickly, and Kara leaned back in her chair to wait for Tony’s reply.

“I would describe it by defining it as what it is, Senator.” Her brother said seriously. “It’s a high-tech prosthesis.”

The courtroom erupted in laughter, but Kara knew that he hadn’t meant it as a joke. “Scientifically speaking, that is actually the most apt description we can make.”

“It’s a weapon, Mr. Stark,” Stern said back to him.

“Please, if your priority was actually the well being of the American citizens…” Tony started to speak, but the senator interrupted him again.

“My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America.” He told them, and Kara let out an unintentional laugh.

“And what would you have them do with it, hm?” She questioned. “You can forget it, Senator.”

Tony nodded at his sister. “Exactly. I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself which is tantamount to indentured servitude, or prostitution, depending on what state you’re in. You can’t have it.”

Stern swallowed, and the look on his face was pure annoyance. “Look, I’m no expert…”

“In prostitution? Of course not, you’re a senator! Come on!” Tony replied, and Kara had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

Unfazed, Stern continued. “I’m no expert on weapons. We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I’d like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor.”

Instantly Kara looked at Tony. “Tony, don’t. Don’t!”

“Let the record reflect that I observed Mr. Hammer entering the chamber, and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance.”

Of course, he wouldn’t be quiet. As long as Kara could remember, they had been rivals with Justin Hammer. To have him here, speaking against them, was a knife in the gut.

Justin laughed. “Absolutely. I’m no expert. I’d defer to you, Anthony…Kira. You’re the prodigies.”

Kara growled under her breath at the purposeful mispronunciation of her name. He’d been doing it for years, and it never failed to piss her off. She felt Tony grab her knee under the table and held her tongue.

Justin stood. “Senator, if I may. I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert? Your dad! Howard Stark.”

“Oh, hell, no,” Kara said before she could stop herself.

“Really a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age.” He grinned. “But let’s just be clear. He was no flower child. He was a lion. He even adopted a teenager to help him further advance his weapons!”

Kara set her jaw, hard. She knew that if she didn’t, she would be thrown out of court. “You know nothing about my father.”

“Regardless, we all know why we’re here. In the last six months, Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities…and yet he insists it’s a shield. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it.

“I wish I were comforted, Anthony. I really do. I’d love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house. But this ain’t Canada. We live in a world of grave threats, threats that the Starks here will not always be able to foresee.

“Like the enhanced woman at your company that night! We don’t know who she is or where she came from! Who’s to say she won’t come back and destroy us all if she feels like it?” Hammer stared at them.

“We haven’t heard from her in six months. She won’t.” Tony replied quickly.

“If you are telling the truth when you say you don’t know who she is,” He looked pointedly at Kara. “how can you be so certain?”

“Because if it came down to that, he wouldn’t let her,” Kara spoke up again and stared right back at the man.

She knew that he knew it was her or suspected. Many people had questioned it. But she wasn’t about to sit back and let the asshole make Tony look like an idiot.

“Right.” Hammer nodded and turned to look at the panel. “Thank you. God bless Iron Man. God bless America.”

Glancing at Tony, Kara could see how upset he was getting. She wanted to say that they would win this, knowing her brother, but she was honestly afraid of what would unfold. It seemed as though the senator knew bringing Hammer in would have that knife stabbing pain hit them. She hoped he didn’t have more up his sleeve.

She was wrong.

Clapping, Stern smirked. “That is well said, Mr. Hammer. The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber.”

“Rhodey?”

“What?”

Both siblings turned at the same time, shocked. Standing, Tony walked to him. “Hey, buddy. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Emotionless, Rhodey looked at him. “Look, it’s me. I’m here. Deal with it. Let’s move on.”

“I just…”

“Drop it,” Rhodey told him.

“Fine, I’ll drop it. But I don’t think I’m the one you have to worry about…” He muttered as they approached the bench.

Stepping up to the bench, Rhodey spared a glance past Tony. “Kara.”

“Rhodey.”

He knew she was upset as she turned and faced the front without another word. Taking a deep breath, Rhodey sat next to Tony.

Stern cleared his throat. “I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon, compiled by Colonel Rhodes, and Colonel for the record, can you read page fifty-seven, paragraph four?”

Now Rhodey looked confused. “You’re requesting that I read specific selections from my report? It was my understanding I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner.”

“I understand. A lot of things have changed.” Stern told him.

“You do understand that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the sums of my findings.” Rhodey tried to speak again but was interrupted.

“Just read it, Colonel. I do. Thank you.”

“Very well.” Glancing at the siblings, Rhodey opened his report and nodded. “As he does not operate within any definable branch of government, Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests. I did, however, go on to summarize the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh the liabilities.”

“Now, Colonel, if you could just flip a few pages and read your top paragraph on page fifty-nine?”

“I don’t understand how-”

“Please, Colonel. Just read it.”

Hesitating for a moment, he turned the page and shook his head. “Though there may be some debate within our government about whether or not the Iron Man suit should be possessed by the country or Mr. Stark,” he paused.

“Continue, Colonel.”

Rhodey sighed. “Though there may be some debate within our government about whether or not the Iron Man suit should be possessed by the country or Mr. Stark, it would go a long way to his advantage to reveal the name of his mystery female accomplice, for if he continues to keep her hidden, they could be seen as presenting a threat to national security.”

Kara sat straight up in her seat and felt Tony’s hand grip her own tightly. Staring at him, Rhodey refused to look at her.

“Senator, I must again say that I went on to detail how her help that night was essential in saving the lives of civilians. My report does not-”

“That’s enough, Colonel,” Stern told him. “Mr. Stark…are you willing to give up the name of your accomplice in order to show your good faith?”

“I mean, I would.” He said with snark in his voice. “But as I’ve stated before, I don’t know who she is or was or anything else.”

Pausing, Stern nodded. “I’d like to go on and show, if I may, the imagery that’s connected to your report, Colonel.”

“I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public,” Rhodey stated.

“With all due respect, Colonel, I understand. If you could just narrate those for us, we’d be very grateful.”

As the screens on both ends of the room displayed pictures, Rhodey spoke. “Intelligence suggests the devices seen in these photos are, in fact, attempts at making manned copies of Mr. Stark’s suit.”

As Rhodey continued to speak, Kara saw Tony pull out his phone, and she sat back again. Now she knew they would win. All she had to do was keep her cool for a little bit longer.

“This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground, indicating these suits are quite possibly, at this moment, operational.”

Leaning forward, Tony sighed. “Hold on one second. Let me see. There’s something here.” The screens lit up with the message ‘Hello Mr. Stark,’ and the chatter started in the room again. “Oh, boy, I’m good. I commandeered your screens. I need them. It’s time for a little transparency.”

“What’s he doing?” Stern asked quickly.

“Let’s see what’s really going on,” Tony said loudly as videos popped up on the monitors. “If you’ll direct your attention to said screens, I believe that’s North Korea.”

On the monitor, the video showed a massive iron robot trying to fall and crashing into the ground. Instantly, Senator Stern panicked. “Can you turn that off? Take it off.”

“Iran.” This video showed the suit trying to fly, but failing after barely getting off the ground. “No grave immediate threat here. Is that Justin Hammer? How did Hammer get in the game?”

This video showed Justin barking out orders at his men while a suit broke down. “Where’s the plug?”

“You’re on tv, Justin.” Tony teased and smirked at Rhodey, who had to hide his one smile. “Wow. Yeah, I’d say, uh…most countries, five, ten years away. Hammer Industries, 20.”

The crowd broke out into discussion again as Justin hurried to his microphone. “I’d like to point out that that test pilot survived.”

“I think we’re done, is the point that he’s making,” Stern said quickly as he stood. “I don’t think there’s any reason…”

“The point is, uh, you’re welcome,” Tony stated simply.

“For what?”

“Because I’m your nuclear deterrent.” He said with a shrug. “It’s working. We’re safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can’t have it! You want the identity of the woman from that night? I can’t give it to you! But I did you a big favor. I’ve successfully privatized world peace.”

Standing, Tony turned to face the cameras and the crowd, holding peace signs in the air. “What more do you want? For now! I tried to play ball with these ass clowns.”

Sitting down, Stern shook glared. “Fuck you, Mr. Stark. Fuck you, buddy. We’re adjourned. We’re adjourned for the day.”

“Okay.” Tony smiled and put his glasses on, holding out a hand to Kara to help her up.

“You’ve been a delight,” Stern said sarcastically.

Shaking his head, Rhodey watched as Tony walked away, Kara’s hand still in his. Standing, he hurried behind them as they walked out to wait for their car. As they got outside, Tony moved, so he was blocking her.

“Rhodes, you and I have no issues. But I’m pretty sure Kara doesn’t want anything to do with you right now.” He told his friend quietly.

“Kara…that was taken out of context…” He said quickly, but she cut him off.

“How dare you. I trusted you. Now back off, because unlike everyone else, you know what I’m capable of.” Seeing their car, she plastered on a big smile. “Have a good day, Colonel.”


	4. Convincing Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please think about it. I understand that Layna needs to be protected, and she will be. The world doesn’t have to know who you are. But as confident as I come across…I can’t shoulder this burden alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, you guys. Mental health is a huge struggle, especially right now, and I'm sorry for that. I'm hoping to be back on a regular schedule with posting. I will post multiple chapters today to make up for some of the time I've been gone. Thanks guys.

Back in Malibu, Tony sat down at his desk and clapped. “Wake up, Daddy’s home.”

“Welcome home, sir.” JARVIS greeted. “Congratulations on the opening ceremonies. They were such a success, as was your senate hearing. And may I say how refreshing it is to finally see you in a video with your clothing on, sir.”

Because he couldn’t help himself, Tony laughed at the humor is AI gave off. In the corner, You pressed the button on his smoothie without the top, making the contents fly everywhere. “You! I swear to God I’ll dismantle you, I’ll soak your motherboard, I’ll turn you into a wine rack for Kara.”

Turning back to his work, Tony made a disgusted face. “How many ounces a day of this gobbledygook am I supposed to drink?”

“We are up to 80 ounces a day to counteract the symptoms, sir,” JARVIS informed him.

Tony checked his palladium levels and frowned as JARVIS read out his results. “Blood toxicity: 24 percent. It appears that the continued use of the Iron Man suit is accelerating your condition.”

Taking a moment to understand what that meant, Tony sighed. “Kara’s still here, right?”

“Yes, she just arrived home from dropping Miss Layna off at school.” The AI informed him.

“Tell her I need her down here,” Tony said quickly, then turned to lift his arc reactor out of his chest.

“Another core has been depleted,” JARVIS told him.

“God, they’re running out quick.” He said quietly.

Taking the core out of the reactor, he saw that it was rusting and burned through. He went to work changing it and listened as JARVIS spoke again.

“I have run simulations on every known element, and none can serve as a viable replacement for the palladium core. You are running out of both time and options. Unfortunately, the device that’s keeping you alive is also killing you.

“Miss Stark is approaching. I recommend that you inform her of…”

“Mute,” Tony said quickly and watched as Kara walked in.

“What’s up? JARVIS said you needed me?” She asked curiously and stared at him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” He wondered.

“You just…look off.” She bit her lip. “Anyway, what’s up?”

“Do you ever think about the future?”

Now she was completely thrown off guard. “What are you, my father?”

Rolling his eyes, she shook his head. “I’m serious, K. Are you ever…jealous because Dad made me CEO?”

“Tony…no.” She assured him. “I had a taste of that life while you were…gone. But it isn’t for me. I mean…if I were the only one left, like if you hadn’t…” She paused. “I would run it without hesitation. But I’m happy being in charge of IT and helping behind the scenes.”

“Okay, …good.” He said and stood. “What do you think about letting Pepper take over as CEO?”

“I’m sorry, what? What the hell are you talking about?” She was worried, and she didn’t bother to hide it. “Tony, what’s wrong?”

“I just…I want to focus on Iron Man! It’s basically where all of my focus has been lately anyway.” He sighed. “Pepper has been doing my job for years, and I just…I mean, if you want the position, take it. Otherwise…”

Kara felt like she’d been hit by a truck. “Tony…let Pepper take it. She deserves it, and I don’t want it. But when Layna comes of age, if she wants it…”

He held his hand out. “Full transferal of everything goes to her. I wouldn’t take that away from her.”

“Good. Now tell me what’s wrong with you, really?”

“Nothing’s wrong! I just want to stop being the idiot who can’t focus and gets everyone in trouble.” He yelled out. “Can I show you something I’ve been working on?”

The younger Stark didn’t answer but walked forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “I’m sorry.” Then she paused. “But, I’ve seen your new suit, Tones.”

This time he smiled at her. “It’s not for me.”

“Tony! I told you I don’t want anything to do with that! I have a daughter to think about, and I can’t just…fly off and leave her every time you need help taking down a crime ring or something.” She reminded him. “Layna has to be my first priority.”

“I know. But…I can’t do this all by myself. The world needs you, Kara.” He paused and clicked a button to open a panel on the far wall. “You have to have these powers for a reason.”

“Tony, I told you, I…” Her voice trailed off as the suit display emerged in front of her.

Kara’s breath caught in her throat as she slowly walked forward. The skirt and boots of the suit were red and matched the cape that hung behind it. The seam between the bodice and the skirt was made of gold titanium alloy, still in its original color. The bodice, which Kara’s eyes focused on instantly, was a dark blue and held an S looking symbol in red on the chest. Her hand reached out to touch it gently.

“I figured I would match the suit to your outfit from the night you saved my ass,” Tony said quietly from his desk. “The S icon…well, I know it’s on your necklace and you never take it off, so it had to mean something important.”

“It was my mother’s necklace.” She told him, tears filling her eyes. “It’s not an S. It’s my family’s coat of arms. The House of El.” Then she paused. “And this alloy…is that?”

He nodded. “From the first suit I made here. That way, there’s always a part of me watching out for you. The suit itself is lightweight and has an earpiece with JARVIS built-in. It’s also bulletproof, like you, so that’s nice.”

He walked forward and sighed in defeat. “Please think about it. I understand that Layna needs to be protected, and she will be. The world doesn’t have to know who you are. But as confident as I come across…I can’t shoulder this burden alone.”

Kara didn’t respond but kept her gaze on the suit. She was amazed at the lengths Tony went to make her happy, and she couldn’t fault him for needed help. He was only human, …and even an alien like her needed help sometimes.

“I was thinking ‘Supergirl’.”

Shaking her head, she turned to face him. “What?”

“For your name. I mean, it describes you perfectly.” He told her with his signature shit-eating grin.

“Supergirl?” She laughed. “You really have given this a lot of thought, haven’t you?”

“I wouldn’t have made the actual suit if I didn’t believe in you.” He put his hands on her shoulders. “Just think about it. I’d never force you to do anything; you know that. But think about it. For me.”

Staring at the suit again, Kara nodded. “Okay. I’ll think about it.”


	5. Natalie Rushman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No.”
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
> “Absolutely not!”
> 
> “Absolutely yes!”
> 
> “Are you insane?”
> 
> Staring at Pepper, Tony shrugged. “It’s been touched upon.” Then he paused. “Why are you fighting me on this?”
> 
> “Because…you’re crazy!” She sputtered out. “I can’t just take over Stark Industries!”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely not!”

“Absolutely yes!”

“Are you insane?”

Staring at Pepper, Tony shrugged. “It’s been touched upon.” Then he paused. “Why are you fighting me on this?”

“Because…you’re crazy!” She sputtered out. “I can’t just take over Stark Industries!”

“Sure you can, that’s why I’m appointing you.” He said as he walked away from her.

“But what about Kara?” She blanched. “You can’t just give away the company without talking to her!”

As You came over with a tray of champagne, Tony rolled his eyes. “You know, contrary to popular belief, I am not completely absent-minded.” He smiled at her. “I talked to her this morning.”

“But…what?”

Tony laughed as he led her to the couch and handed her a glass of sparkling liquid. “We both agreed, you’re the best suited. Kara doesn’t want to run the whole thing, and as long as Layna’s chances at running it are intact for when she is old enough, she has no problem with you being CEO.”

“Tony…”

“Pepper. 

“I…I don’t know what to think.” She said, tears now entering her eyes.

Tony smiled. “Don’t think. Drink.”

“But…Tony.”

“Pepper, drink the champagne, or I will.”

They looked up and watched as Kara walked into the room.

“Oh, look…speak of the devil,” Tony muttered and Kara smirked at him.

Then she hugged Pepper. “You deserve this. Seriously. Do us proud.”

“Oh my gosh! I have to get the paperwork started!” The red-head hurried off.

“Cockblock,” Tony said instantly.

“Damn straight.” Kara grinned, not even bothering to act like she didn’t interrupt him.

…

“He did what?”

Kara sighed as she stuck a fry in her mouth. “He appointed Pepper as CEO.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Kit growled.

Kara was confused. “Why? She deserves it! I mean, she’s basically been doing it for years anyway…”

“You deserve it more!” Kit shouted, and Kara sent an apologetic look to the people sitting around them at the diner.

“First of all, keep your voice down, will you? We haven’t gone to the press yet. Second, you’re an idiot. Do you seriously think Tony didn’t talk to me first?” Rolling her eyes, Kara went back to eating her food.

“Then…why is Pepper CEO?”

Kara sighed. “Kit…I turned it down.”

That stopped her friend’s rant instantly. “Excuse me?”

“I don’t want to be CEO. Tony and I will still have massive parts to play in the company, but…I don’t want to run it all by myself. I have Layna to worry about, and I don’t…”

She trailed off, but Kit understood. “Honey, Howard loved you.”

“And yet, he was barely ever there.” She said. “I’m not doing that to my daughter. Kit, I am beyond happy for Pepper. It’s Tony that I‘m worried about.”

“Why, what happened?”

The blonde woman shrugged. “He’s just…acting weird. Something isn’t right, Kit, I can feel it.”

“He’s probably just looking for more attention or something.”

Shaking her head, Kara grabbed her phone off of the table and took a second to pull up a picture. Then she shoved it in Kit’s face and waited.

“If you’re about to tell me that’s the new Iron Man suit…”

“It’s mine.” As the waitress came over with their check, Kara handed her a credit card without even looking and waited for her to walk away. “He has this crazy idea that he wants me to be a superhero too.”

“Are you serious? Kara, that’s incredible!” Kit looked at her best friend. “You don’t look happy.”

“I don’t want to be a superhero!” Kara hissed as she signed the slip that the waitress brought back over. “I just want to be normal.”

“Honey, normal was gone the second you got adopted by Howard Stark.” Then Kit paused. “Actually, you were never normal, what am I saying. You’re an alien for goodness sakes.”

As her phone rang, Kara lightly smacked her friend. “Shut up. Hey Pepper, what’s up? Yeah, I’ll be there shortly.” Then she hung up. “Pepper has a notary coming to the house to sign off on everything.”

“Hopefully, they don’t notice that your fingerprint is alien DNA!” Kit joked.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Kit said with a grin.

…

“The notary’s here!” Pepper’s voice floated over the sound of The Clash. “Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?”

“I’m on Happy time!” Tony yelled back as he sparred with his security in the ring. “Besides, Kara isn’t here yet.”

“Yes, she is,” Kara replied as she walked into the room, followed by a wavy-haired woman.

“I promise this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company,” Pepper told him.

As Tony continued to box, Kara walked over and did as the woman said. “I need you to initial each box and sign here. Then a fingerprint, Miss Stark.”

“You. What’s your name?”

The women looked up and saw Tony pointing at the notary. “Rushman. Natalie Rushman.”

“Front and center. Come into the church.”

Rolling her eyes, Kara plopped into a chair and waited. She knew not even to try and stop her brother’s antics…that would only make it worse.

“You’re seriously not going to…” Pepper started but was interrupted.

“If it pleases the court, which it does.”

Natalie smiled. “It’s no problem.”

“I’m sorry. He’s very…eccentric.” Pepper said again as Natalie walked to the ring.

Kara watched as she entered, and Tony eyeballed her. Then he came down and sat next to Pepper. “Who is she?”

“She is from Legal, and she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her.”

Kara shook her head. “Like he even heard that.”

“I need a new assistant.” Tony continued.

“See?”

“I’ve got three excellent potential candidates lined up to meet you.”

“I don’t have time. I need someone now. I feel like it’s her.” He ignored Pepper as he watched Happy teach Natalie to box.

“No, it’s not.”

In the ring, Happy faced the woman. “You ever box before?”

She smiled. “I have, yes.”

“Like Tae Bo? Booty Boot Camp?”

“Happy!” They turned and looked at Kara. “Girl, kick his ass, so I don’t have to.”

“How do I spell your name, Natalie?” Tony asked loudly

After spelling it out for him, she turned back to Happy. As he spoke, Natalie listened to Tony and Pepper speak in the background.

“Rule number one.” Happy said quickly. “Never take your eye off of your opponent.”

Suddenly she turned and flipped, pinning his body to the mat. Kara jumped with her brother and Pepper, but unlike the other woman, she was cheering.

“There you go!” Kara laughed and clapped.

Then she stood silently as she watched Tony sign the paperwork and waited until they were out of the room.

“You’re an idiot; you know that?” Kara chuckled.

“What else is new?” He shrugged. “Hey Pepper and I are headed to Monaco for the races. You should join us.”

Kara nodded. “Oh, definitely. I mean…what do I have to do here?” She paused and then pretended a lightbulb went off in her head. “Oh, that’s right! I have a six-year-old to feed and clothe and keep alive.”

Shaking her head with a grin, she turned and left the room, Tony’s grin following her.


	6. Monaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women watched as Tony walked onto the racetrack and jumped into his racecar. Kara was horrified and couldn’t believe her eyes. She knew that something was wrong with him, but this confirmed every one of her worst fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Lord, who knew that trying to italicize something would be so time-consuming? Geez.
> 
> Anyway, I am SO SO sorry for the long delay. I had a really bad mental health episode so I have been taking some time off. Now, with the summer almost over, I am making big life decisions so it may be a little delayed in uploading here and there but I'm trying to be better about posting.
> 
> Just started writing the story for Age of Ultron so I am still committed to this, believe me! I can't wait for you guys to see what I have coming up. Thanks for sticking with me.

“Mama? Where’s Uncle Tony?”

Kara looked down at her daughter and sighed. It was movie night, something she and Layna did every week. Lately, it seemed like Tony joined almost every week. This time, however, he wasn’t there, and Kara knew Layna was sad about it.

“I told you, baby. He’s in France.” She said and smoothed out the girl’s dark tresses.

Layna nodded and frowned. “When is he coming home?”

“I’m not sure yet. I’m sure I’ll talk to him later.” The young mother smiled. “Now shush, or you’re going to miss the movie!”

It had been Layna’s choice of movies for the night, so naturally, Disney characters were singing onscreen. Kara watched as the young Asian woman fought her way through the war and learned to embrace her true destiny.

_“Kara? Are you listening to me?”_

_Blinking her eyes, Kara saw her mother staring back at her. “Sorry, Mom. What were you saying?”_

_“You asked me when you would know who you are supposed to be in this world.” Her mother smiled. “That is some pretty deep material for someone your age, but if you really want to know…”_

_Alura came and stood in front of her daughter. “I often used to worry about who I would grow up to be.”_

_“When did you know?” The young girl asked quietly._

_“Well, one day, I was out with your grandmother shopping for supplies. Suddenly, we were robbed right there on the street. The man got away before we could even call for help._

_"The man was never caught. I heard my mother tell my father that night that she wished there was someone out there who would fight for us. I knew that would be me. When I told her a few years later, she told me she believed in me. I knew immediately that it was what I was meant to do.”_

_“Really?”_

_Alura nodded. “Everything changes when someone believes in you, sweetheart. You suddenly have the power to do anything.”_

_“Mama?”_

_“Yes, my darling?”_

“Mama!”

Shaking her head, Kara looked down and saw Layna staring at her. “Mama, are you okay?”

“Sorry, baby. I was just…thinking about your grandmother.” She pulled the girl closer to her. “She would have loved you.”

“Which one?” Layna looked at her with wide eyes. “Alien Gramma or Earth Gramma?”

Kara let out a laugh and sighed. “Both of them. So, what did I miss?”

“Mulan ended, so I started the next one.” Kara looked up and saw The Incredibles starting to play on her tv. “I really like this one.”

Kara was quiet as Layna watched. When her phone lit up, she saw that it was a text from Tony.

_Did you know Hammerhead was going to be here?_

Kara rolled her eyes. _How would I have known that?_

_Ugh. He’s a shithead. Pepper’s mad at me._

She smirked. _I’m guessing you didn’t tell her about Natalie?_

_I don’t need to tell her my whole life! God._

_Sure, you don’t. Layna misses you._

_Tell the bug to get some sleep, and I’ll see her soon._

Locking her phone, Kara watched as Elastigirl combined motherhood and being a hero. Biting her lip, she paused the movie.

“Honey…have you ever thought about having a mommy like her? Like a superhero as your mom.”

Layna nodded. “Yep.”

Kara’s eyebrows raised slightly. “You have? Is that something that you want?”

“I think it would be cool. Uncle Tony is a superhero, so it wouldn’t be too silly.” She said simply. “But you’re already a hero, Mama.”

“I am?”

Layna hugged her. “You’re _my_ hero. And Uncle Tony’s.”

“Uncle Tony’s hero?”

The girl nodded so fast Kara thought her head might snap off. “He told me! Last time we watched movies, and you went to get more popcorn, he told me! He said you were his hero and that one day you would see it like we did.”

Kara felt tears in her eyes and didn’t respond. Layna went back to watching her movie, so she didn’t notice when her mother’s phone rang and she pulled it back out.

Kara stared at it in shock. She wasn’t sure how the person got her number, but it sent a shot of panic into her system. Quickly, she sent off a text and tried to focus on the movie.

…

In the silence of the bathroom, Tony checked his blood levels. The toxins in his blood were up to 53% and rising every day. Looking at himself in the mirror, he sighed.

He couldn’t believe what was happening. He knew that everyone saw him as a playboy and eccentric billionaire who only cared about his stuff. He was good at putting on a front. In reality, he didn’t care about any of that. He took out his phone and flipped through the pictures he’d saved on it.

He stopped at one of his sister, holding a small pink bundle in her arms. He had taken it the day Layna was born, and he had never seen his sister look happier. Setting his phone down, he looked at himself in the mirror and thought about that night.

_Walking back into the house, Tony dropped his wallet on the counter._

_“Sir…”_

_“Not now, JARVIS. I’m tired.”_

_“Sir, I must tell you that…”_

_“JARVIS, I said, not now.”_

_“Tony!”_

_The man’s head flew up, and he took off in the direction of the living room. “JARVIS?”_

_“That is what I was trying to tell you, sir. Miss Stark seems to be in labor.”_

_As Tony ran into the room, the first thing he saw was Kara hunched over on the couch; her arm stretched out for him. He ran over and grabbed her hand, feeling her squeeze it hard._

_“Hey there, honey. Why didn’t you call me?” He asked nervously as he hugged her to his chest._

_She breathed out a large breath and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “I’m scared, Tony.”_

_He shook his head. “Hey, no, none of that. You’re fine. Have you called Terry yet?”_

_“Four times,” JARVIS responded for her. “He hasn’t answered.”_

_Kara yelled out as Tony cursed under his breath. “Okay, new plan. Let’s go.”_

_He helped her stand slowly, and she gripped his shirt between her fingers. “Tony…”_

_“Hey, everything’s okay.” He looked directly into her eyes. “I’m not going anywhere.”_

He smiled and remembered the long car ride in traffic as she screamed and cried. He couldn’t do anything for her, and he felt as helpless as he had when she was a teenager. But he’d held her and talked her down from the ledge until a loud cry filled the room and they were granted with the best thing in their life. He remembered how he’d promised her to always be there for Layna and promised he’d never do anything crazy enough to leave her.

Now he didn’t know what to do. Sighing, he looked at himself in the mirror and thought ‘screw it’. “Got any other bad ideas?”

…

“Is she asleep?”

Kara nodded as she sat next to Kit on the couch. “Thankfully. She was starting to wonder who called.”

“That piece of shit.” Kit hissed. “Why is he back now?”

The Kryptonian shrugged. “I have no idea.”

“God, Tony is going to freak.”

“Which is why I’m not telling him,” Kara said quickly. “I already have JARVIS running traces and blocking his calls. Tony has enough going on…”

 _“Speaking of which,”_ JARVIS’s voice filled the room. _“if you would look toward the television, you may find something you find interesting.”_

As she turned, Kara’s heart fell. “Dammit, Tony.”

The women watched as Tony walked onto the racetrack and jumped into his racecar. Kara was horrified and couldn’t believe her eyes. She knew that something was wrong with him, but this confirmed every one of her worst fears.

They jumped as a man walked onto the track, wearing what looked like electrical whips.

“What are those things attached to?” Kit asked, but Kara shook her head.

“They’re not.” She said as she stood slowly. “It’s Arc Reactor technology.”

“But…how…?”

“I have no idea.”

Kara stood frozen in her spot as she watched Tony’s car flip, and he crawled out onto the pavement.

“Kara…” Kit looked up but was met with nothing but space. “Kara?”

…

Tony tried to think of a hurried plan as he watched Whiplash stand up after being hit by Happy’s car. “Oh shit.”

Happy was about to hit him again when a flash of blue and red smashed him from the side, and he was thrown along the ground. Looking up, they saw Supergirl hovering above them. “Stand down.”

The man just grinned at her as Tony looked at Pepper. “Give me the case!”

As he got his suit situated, Kara used her freeze breath to stop the mystery man from hitting the car again. As Tony kicked the remnants of the car out of the way, Kara landed next to him.

“Nice, isn’t it?”

“Shut up.”

Tony ducked as a whip came their way, and Kara caught it. She was thrown aside as Tony rushed past her, quickly wrapping himself in its coil. Kara watched as Tony fought and when he slammed the man on the ground, she landed and ripped out the reactor core from his chest piece.

While Tony held the piece in his hand, the man started laughing. “You lose.”

Tony looked at Kara, who shook her head. Then she rocketed into the sky and left Tony on the ground surrounded by police, pieces of burnt metal, and screaming onlookers.

…

When Kit finally wandered into the lab, she stopped at the door. “Wow.”

Standing in the middle of the room, Kara still wore the Supergirl suit as she looked at herself in the mirror. “Obie wasn’t the only bad guy out there, was he?”

“No, honey. I don’t think so.” Her friend said quietly.

“Kit…I’m tired.”

Kara finally looked up at her, and Kit saw the pain and exhaustion in her eyes. She knew it wasn’t the fight that had taken a toll on her, but the whole night. “Come on, let’s get some sleep.”

“Stay?”

“Duh.”


	7. The Party: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She watched him and he knew the look on her face wasn’t a happy one. As Pepper walked away to talk to Tony, Kara and Rhodey watched each other carefully. Kara shook her head at him and hoped that he understood her message.

“Honey, I’m home!”

Tony shouted his statement hoping for a response but was only met with silence. Walking into the living room, he saw that it was empty.

“Kara? Layna? Anybody home?”

_“Sir, Miss Layna is not on the property at the moment. Miss Stark is down in your workshop. I suggest that you join her.”_

Tony winced. “How much shit am I in, J?”

_“I’m not sure, Sir. She has barely spoken since her return.”_

Sighing heavily, he made his way downstairs to do damage control with his little sister. “So, I see someone has been playing with the new toys.”

When all she did was lift her eyes to meet his, he walked over to his desk. He took one look at the open box of Palladium cores and turned to her. “I can explain…”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Her voice was deadly calm in a way he had never heard before. “Do you realize how stupid you’re being?”

“You mean as opposed to the usual?” He quipped but shut his mouth when she used heat vision to cut a hole in the wall.

“Were you ever going to tell me? Or would I have just come home one day and found you lying dead in your suit?” She stood now, facing him. She’d cried all the tears she had; now her eyes were just steel.

“Kara…”

“Or worse? What if Layna had found you? Can you imagine what this would have done to her?” She took a deep breath. “I could have searched the world for you, Tony. But you didn’t even bother to tell me that you were suffering.”

“Yes, because I always tell people how I’m feeling. I’m known for that, you know.” He said sarcastically.

“I’m not ‘people’!” Her voice roared, and the pictures on the wall shook. “I’m your sister. Tony, I have lost my family twice now. Both times it happened in an instant, and I couldn’t do anything about it. But you? If I lost you?” Now her voice wavered. “Losing you would be the hardest of them all.”

Taking that in, Tony sat at his desk. “I’m sorry.” Then he paused. “But how about that suit?”

“I don’t want the suit, Tony! I want you!”

Then she stormed out of the room. Behind her, Tony watched the spot where she stood and hesitated. He knew he should have told her about his health issues. He probably should have even told Rhodey. But he wasn’t ready to give up yet, and he knew that saying it out loud would make it real.

“JARVIS? Turn on every news station talking about Monaco.”

…

Sitting in her room, Kara stared at her wall. She had barely spoken to Tony since their fight, and she didn’t know how to feel. She had almost lost him so many times, and now every one of his actions in the last six months started to make more sense.

Her brother was hurting, and she couldn’t help him. She wondered briefly if that was how he felt when she was hurting. If it was, she didn’t know how he could stand it. She looked up when she heard a knock on her bedroom door and saw Kit standing in the doorway.

“I thought you weren’t coming by for a few more hours?” Kara asked quietly.

Kit meandered her way over to the bed and plopped down next to her. “Yeah, well, I dropped Layna at my parents' house a little early. She wanted me to come check on you.”

“Does she know?”

Kit shook her head. “Nah. She knows something is happening between you and Tony, but she doesn’t know what it is.”

“Kit…I don’t know what to do.” Kara’s voice was strained.

Rubbing her shoulder, the other girl nodded. “I think you’re partially right about that one.”

Raising an eyebrow, Kara turned to her? “Excuse me?”

“About Tony being sick? I know you don’t have a clue what you’re going to do. Supergirl, on the other hand…”

“Kit, not you too.”

“Just listen to me for a second.” Kit faced her. “You didn’t even give one thought to what you were doing when you put that suit on and saved your brother’s ass. I saw you in it, Kara, and I know you. It’s like you were born to be a hero.”

“I know.” The alien groaned. “But…I don’t know if I can do it. That was a one-time thing; Tony needed help. I don’t think I could do it again.”

“Well, no matter what you choose, you know I’m right here.” Kit smiled and opened the closet to reveal Kara’s green dress. “Now, let’s get ready for that idiot’s birthday party, shall we?”

…

“You have got to be shitting me.”

Kara’s ears throbbed with the bass of whatever song was playing in the house. The mansion was filled with people she didn’t know, and everything felt off. Then she saw Tony in his suit and got a headache.

“I’ll be right back.” She shouted to Kit over the music and walked over to the DJ stand he was messing with. “Hey, Tony? How about you put the suit away and change your clothes?”

“How about you take the stick out of your ass, huh? Do I bug you on your birthday?” He slurred, and Kara took a step back.

“Yes, every year! You are being incredibly stupid right now.”

“You’re incredibly stupid.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “My six year old has better comebacks than that, Tony.”

When he just grinned at her, she threw up her hands. “Fine. Be a shithole in front of all these people. God, I wish I could get drunk.”

“Party pooper!” He yelled after her, and her heart hurt as she made her way back to Kit. “Sucks to be you!”

“Like I said earlier: idiot.” The woman told her with sympathy. “Do you want to leave?”

Shaking her head, Kara watched as Rhodey walked in. “No, that would be rude. I just…”

“I know, honey. I know.”

She was about to speak again when she saw Rhodey and Pepper walk into the room and focused her hearing on their conversation.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Where the hell is Kara?”

“She’s here, and she already tried. They got into a fight, so they aren’t really speaking right now.” Pepper said.

“I don’t care if they aren’t speaking, she needs to help with this,” Rhodey growled. “That’s it…I’m making a phone call.”

“No, no. Don’t call anyone.” Pepper told him urgently.

“This is ridiculous! I stuck my neck out for this guy.” He seethed. “Both of them, actually.”

“I know, I know. I get it.” She told him as Tony fell over into his glassware. “I’m going to handle it, okay?”

“Handle it. Or I’m going to have to.” He said, and his eyes finally met Kara’s from across the room.

She watched him, and he knew the look on her face wasn’t a happy one. As Pepper walked away to talk to Tony, Kara and Rhodey observed each other carefully. Kara shook her head at him and hoped that he understood her message. She knew he was angry, she was too, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have Tony’s back. The expression just darkened, and she knew he didn’t agree with her.

Their eyes were ripped away from each other when Tony accidentally blasted the glass wall, and everyone cheered. Kara winced and flicked her eyes up to Pepper. She started forward when someone threw a bottle, and he blasted it, sending it shattering to the ground. She stopped as she ducked and froze.

“I’m only going to say this once. Get out.”


	8. The Party: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This world is very big, Col. Rhodes. Bigger than you know, even in the Air Force. Even with where I’m from, I didn’t realize it until now. You need us.”
> 
> “Oh yeah? You got a name?”
> 
> “You can call me Supergirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, folks! She has arrived!
> 
> I absolutely love her entrance here and I love this chapter. Things are going to get good now, so hold tight and pretty soon we'll be onto our next story which covers The Avengers.

Turning slowly, Kara watched as the War Machine’s faceplate came down on Rhodey’s face. Everyone started to run for the door, and Kara decided that getting everyone out unharmed was the main priority. She wasn’t sure how the fight would go, and she was worried.

“What is happening?” Kit yelled to her friend and Pepper.

“That’s another one of his suits!” Kara told them. “He has extras downstairs just in case.”

“And now Rhodey is wearing it?”

Kara nodded. “Apparently.” Then she turned to them. “I need you guys to get everyone away from here as quickly as you can, okay?”

“What are you going to do?” Pepper asked hysterically.

The blonde looked at her. “What I should have done a long time ago.”

She was just pushing them out the door when they heard a massive crash, and everyone started running.

…

“You don’t deserve to wear one of these,” Rhodey told Tony. “Shut it down.”

Seemingly unfazed by his actions, Tony turned and faced the DJ. “Goldstein.”

The shaking man raised from his hiding place behind the desk. “Yes, Mr. Stark?”

“Give me a fat beat to beat my buddy’s ass to.” Tony started laughing suddenly as Queen’s “Another One Bites the Dust” played in the background.

Rhodey grabbed him from behind. “I told you to shut it down.”

Tony responded by flipping the microphone out of his hands, closing his mask, and sending the suit backward so that both he and Rhodey flew through the far wall. “Now, put that thing back where you found it before someone gets hurt.”

In lieu of a response, Rhodey threw a weight at his head and watched it ricochet into the window. Tony turned slowly and copied his action. Then he hit him again and flew over next to where the man lay on the floor.

“Sorry, pal, but Iron Man doesn’t have sidekicks.” Tony chuckled.

Rhodey stood and began hitting him. “Side…kick…this…” Then they flew into the living room, and Tony tried to get up. “Had enough?”

Rhodey rose over him with an arm outstretched to fire but was stopped as the wind picked up around them.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Rhodey looked up and was shocked. Kara hovered above them in her suit with her arms crossed. He’d seen her use her powers before, but in the air, with her protective stance, she looked otherworldly and vaguely threatening.

“Look, Tony. Two against one. Just give it up, man.” He told his friend.

“Do not tell him what to do,” Kara told him quickly. “I am not here for you.”

It was that moment he realized that he was alone. “You’re really going to do this? You’re going to stand with him even after all of this.”

“You know, I will.”

“You know this isn’t right! He’s gone too far.”

“Maybe, but so have you.” She said seriously. “I’ve seen what can happen when a world denies help from those who know how to keep it safe. I don’t want this planet to end up like Krypton.”

He watched her as she lowered herself to the ground. “So, I guess we’ll be seeing more of you from now on?”

She nodded. “I guess you will.” Then she paused. “This world is very big, Col. Rhodes. Bigger than you know, even in the Air Force. Even with where I’m from, I didn’t realize it until now. You need us.”

“Oh yeah? You got a name?”

“You can call me Supergirl.”

Then she flew forward and knocked him through the floor. Tony flew down and tackled Rhodey’s suit, so it rolled off of her, and she stood, blowing them away from the people. She waited as Tony knocked him out and then turned to the crowd and screamed.

She landed between them. “Tony, don’t do this! This isn’t you!”

Suddenly she was hit from behind and felt her body hit the wall. Blinking her eyes open, she watched as Tony turned slowly. “Don’t _ever_ touch her again.”

He lifted his arm and powered up his weapons. Rhodey did the same.

“Put it down.”

“You think you’ve got what it takes to wear that suit?” Tony taunted.

“Put it down!”

“Both of you stop it!” Kara shouted as she stood, but she was ignored.

“You gonna take a shot?”

“Put it down!”

“No!”

“Drop it, Tony!” Kara yelled louder, but it was no use.

As soon as the blasts from both suits touched, the room filled with light. Kara’s body went flying, and she was thrown from the building. Her mind didn’t register anything until she crashed into cold water and hit a rock.

Back in the building, Tony and Rhodey looked at each other. Tony watched as his friend, the man who he considered a brother, walked to the balcony and shook his head. Then he took off into the sky.

Kara saw a light fly over the water and instantly shot into the sky. “Bring it back, Rhodey.”

“You know I can’t do that, Kara.”

“I said, bring it back!” She shouted again.

“Kara. Let him go.”

Her body halted as Tony’s whispering voice filled her ear. “But…”

“Just let him go.”

Kara watched as Rhodey flew away with her brother’s property and wondered when their lives got so messed up.


	9. Messages from Beyond

“Sir! I’m going to have to ask you to exit the doughnut!”

Tony’s eyes rolled, and he looked down. He’d been sitting in the giant restaurant sign for about thirty minutes, but he didn’t expect to see the person who was now yelling his name. Groaning, he flew down and walked inside, plopping into the booth across from Fury.

“I told you, I don’t want to join your super-secret boy band.” He grumbled.

Fury laughed. “No, no. I remember you do everything yourself. How’s that working out for you?”

“It’s, it’s, it’s, it’s…”

“Oh, wait! That’s right…Kara’s in on it now.” He sipped his coffee.

Tony’s eyes flashed. “How did you…never mind. Don’t bring her into this.”

“She brought herself into it the moment she put that suit on!” He said sternly.

Tony paused. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to get off on the wrong foot. Do I look at the patch or the eye? Honestly, I’m a bit hungover. I’m not sure if you’re real…”

Fury smirked. “I am very real. I’m the realest person you’re ever gonna meet.” He looked at Tony’s neck and saw the poison. “That’s not looking so good.”

Suddenly, a woman in black walked up, and Tony was shocked to see Natalie standing over him. “We’ve secured the perimeter, but I don’t think we should hold it for too much longer.”

“Huh. You’re fired.” He said, knowing that he didn’t have a leg to stand on.

“That’s not up to you.” She told him.

“Tony, I want you to meet Agent Romanoff.” Fury told him.

“Hi.”

“I’m a S.H.I.E.L.D. shadow. Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury.” She said as she sat.

“I suggest you apologize.” Tony retorted but smirked.

“You’ve been very busy. You made your girl your C.E.O., you put a huge chunk of change into your niece’s savings account, you made your sister a suit, you’re giving away all your stuff. You let your friend fly away with your suit!” Fury laughed. “If I didn’t know better…”

“You don’t know better. I didn’t give it to him. He took it.”

“Whoa, whoa. What? He took it?” Fury faked a shocked expression. “You’re Iron Man, and he just took it? The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass, and took your suit.” He looked at Agent Romanov. “Is that possible?”

She smirked. “According to Mr. Stark’s database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage.”

Tony sighed, knowing he’d been caught. “What do you want from me?”

“What do we want? Nuh-uh-uh. What do you want from me?” Fury asked quickly as Natasha stabbed Tony with a needle. “You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are not the center of my universe.”

“Ow!” Tony shouted. “What did she just do to me?”

“What did we just do for you?” Fury corrected. “That’s lithium dioxide. It’s gonna take the edge off. We’re trying to get you back to work.”

“Give me a couple of boxes, and I’ll be right as rain.”

Natasha shook her head. “It’s not a cure. Just abates the symptoms.”

“Doesn’t look like it’s going to be an easy fix.” Fury said without feeling.

“Trust me, I know. I’m good at this stuff. I’ve been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I’ve tried every combination, every permutation of every known element.”

“Well, I’m here to tell you you haven’t tried them all.”

…

Kara sighed as she pulled her car into the driveway on her way home from work. She’d taken a half-day to avoid too many questions, but she was also worried about Tony. She barely made it to the house when someone in a suit stopped her.

“I’m sorry, but this property is prohibited at the moment.” The man told her.

She raised her eyebrows at him. “Um…this is my house. Who the hell are you?”

“I am with a special government agency that…”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.?” She asked and saw his confused expression. “Yeah, I know about you guys. I have known for a while.”

“Regardless, Miss, you are going to have to leave for a while.”

This time she laughed and unbuckled her seatbelt. “Yeah, okay. Clearly, you’re new.”

Then she shot into the air and left her car in the driveway. When she landed in front of Coulson and Natasha, she tilted her head. “Met your doorman. It’s cute how he thinks he can keep me from my own house.” Then she looked at Natasha. “I had a feeling.”

“Your brother needs time to think and work, Kara,” Coulson told her.

“You both know that if you want to get through to Tony, you need me.” She said quickly. “Do not make me hurt you to get to him.”

After a brief moment, Coulson stepped aside and gestured in his direction. “He’s in his lab. I hope you can get through to him.”

…

When Kara made it to the lab, she saw her brother leaning over a bin with the words ‘Property of H. Stark’ printed on the top of it. He’d pulled out the projector, and a video was playing. She froze when she saw her father walk onscreen.

“Tony, you’re too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you.” He gestured to the model of the Expo behind him. “I built this for you. And someday you’ll realize it represents a whole lot more than just people’s inventions. It represents my life’s work. This is the key to the future.

“I’m limited by the technology of my time. But one day, you’ll figure this out. And when you do…you will change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation…is you.”

With tears in her eyes, Kara watched as the video ended, and Tony froze in his seat. After a moment, she walked over to him and sat on the floor by the bin.

“So, you heard that?” He asked her.

Kara nodded. “Tony…”

“Listen, you were right. I should have told you.” He said quietly. “And last night? You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I did.” She told him. “You’re my brother. You save everyone else, Tony. Who is going to save you?”

“Did you know that Dad was with S.H.I.E.L.D.?” He asked her, causing her to pause.

Then she nodded again. “Yeah, I did.” When he looked at her, she bit her lip. “Aunt Peggy told me after you guys brought me home.” She didn’t have to mention the event she was referencing. “They found me when I landed here and when he saw me on that field trip and heard that I was in the system…he knew I’d be safer with you guys than anyone else.”

She slowly held her glasses in her hand. “He made me these. They’re lined with lead, so it helps to control all the extra sensory input I get out there. I didn’t even get them until after he died.”

“Wow.”

“Tony…I didn’t tell you because I just wanted to be normal. Plus, you have your own history with him, and I didn’t want to do anything that would change us.”

“You couldn’t do anything to change us, Kara.” He promised her. “No matter what happens, we will always have each other.”

“Good.”

“I don’t know what to do, K.” He said, his voice breaking.

“Well, lucky for you, you don’t have to figure it out alone.” Then she tapped his knee. “Also lucky for you, I have an idea.”

…

After helping him escape from their house, Kara settled in to continue going through the boxes. She picked up another reel of film and set it up. As she got ready for it to start, she was surprised to see an older version of him on the screen.

It looked like he was filming himself and seemed to be deep in thought. He sat silently for many moments before looking up at the camera.

“Kara.” Her heart stopped. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to say this to you in person, but it has to be said. It hasn’t escaped my notice that you and Tony have grown closer and Maria and I are so grateful for that. When we brought you in…we weren’t sure how this would go. It was that day on the field trip. I saw you, and I knew that you needed to be protected.

“I had known about your existence from the moment that you landed, but you were always just the job for me.”

Kara’s heart shattered at the words but kept watching. She had suspected as much but had hoped it wasn’t true.

“That was until I saw you at my company that day.” Kara’s head lifted again. “I knew it was you, obviously, as it was my job to know. But it wasn’t until you spoke that I knew you were a Stark. You might not have been born my daughter, but you may as well have been.

“It killed me to have to treat you like you were only an employee, but to do anything else would have given away my position at S.H.I.E.L.D. I am so sorry, Kara. I know it’s probably too late to say this, but while Tony is and always will be my greatest creation…my best decision? That will _always_ be bringing you into our family. I hope you never regret it because I never have and never will.”

The video shut off, and Kara stared at the black screen with tears in her eyes. Taking her glasses off, she set them on the side table, put her face in her hands, and cried.


	10. The Stark Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were both silent, waiting to hear if their creation would work to keep him alive. Kara knew that this could change the world, but in that moment, all she cared about was that her world stayed intact.

Kara was so focused on the notes she was writing that she jumped when her phone went off next to her. Seeing Tony’s picture on the screen, she sighed.

“What?”

“I need you.”

He hung up before she could respond, so she groaned in frustration and stood to search him out. When she reached his car, she shook her head. “I can’t believe you still had it there.”

“Apparently, I’m sentimental.” He grunted as he lifted the boards from the model out of his car. “Help me.”

She lifted them from his arms with ease and carried them inside to the lab. Setting them down on the table, she waited for him to put it together. Once it was assembled, she stood back and stared at it.

“Wow.” When Tony didn’t respond, she looked up. He was staring at her. “What?”

“You’ve been crying.” It wasn’t a question. “What happened while I was gone?”

“Let’s just say you aren’t the only one who got a message from the great beyond.” She told him and recounted a revised version of the video. “Dad had a way with words.”

“Yes, he did.” Tony agreed. “Now come on…you’ll never believe what I found on this thing.”

“You’ll be happy to note that our good friend is up and running again,” Kara smirked at his impressed expression. “Like they could stop me.”

“Wonderful. JARVIS, could you kindly vacuform a digital wireframe?” He asked the AI quickly, and Kara stood back. “I need a manipulatable projection.”

_“1974 Stark Expo model scan complete, sir.”_

“How many buildings are there?” She wondered.

_“Am I to include the Belgian waffle stands?”_

“That was rhetorical. Just show us.”

Kara waited for her brother as he lifted the scan and turned it vertical. “Not that I’m questioning your IQ, but how does this help us exactly?”

Pulling over a chair, he sighed and gestured to the globe of the model. “Um…what does that look like to you?”

Tilting her head, she was shocked. “Not…unlike an atom…”

“In which case, the nucleus…would be here.” He told her.

Stepping to his side, Kara bent over to look at it. “Highlight the Unisphere.”

Glancing at her, he spoke to JARVIS again. “Lose the footpaths.”

_“What is it you’re trying to achieve, sir?”_

“I’m discovering…” Kara hit him in the shoulder. “Correction: _we’re_ rediscovering a new element.”

“JARVIS, lose the landscaping, shrubbery, the trees, parking lots, exits, entrances…” Kara said quickly, and seeing Tony’s shock, continued for him. “Structure the protons and neutrons…”

“Use the pavilions as a framework.” Tony snapped back and expanded the view so that it surrounded them.

“Holy shit,” Kara whispered and turned herself in a circle, looking at the discovery. “Tony…this is…”

“Dead for almost twenty years, and he’s still taking us to school.” He replied, causing her to let out a laugh.

“You’re not kidding.”

_“The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for palladium. Unfortunately, it is impossible to synthesize.”_

“Uh-huh.” He said, ignoring the AI. Then he looked at Kara. “You ready for this?”

This time, she grinned. “Get ready for a major remodel, fellas. We’re back in hardware mode!”

…

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Tony looked at her, confused as she glared at the sledgehammer. “We need to bust that wall open.”

“Yes, that I have no problem with, Rao, help me.” She crossed her arms. “I’m wondering why you have a sledgehammer when I am standing right here.”

“Okay, what do you suggest?” He asked, giving her a wide berth.

Rolling her eyes, Kara pushed him away. “It’s like I’m the only smart one here.”

Pulling her fist back, she threw her fist into the wall at full speed. The concrete busted open, and within a few minutes, there was a decent-sized hole in the wall. “Is that big enough?”

“Okay…you’re now in charge of the holes we need to make.” He quipped. “Now follow me, so I don’t have to use a jackhammer.”

“Yeah, that is definitely not happening.” She told him and followed him out.

As they worked, Kara found herself amazed by the transformation happening in the lab. As she hauled heavy objects-well, heavy in Tony’s words-she began to see how this was going to work. She loved it.

They were finishing up securing the device when the door opened, and Coulson walked in. “I heard you broke the perimeter.” He looked at Kara. “I assume you had something to do with that?”

In place of a response, she grinned and continued working.

“Uh, yeah. That was like three years ago. Where you been?” Tony teased.

“I was doing some stuff.”

“Yeah? Well, us, too. And it worked.” The genius told him. “Hey. I’m playing for the home team, for you and your Fabulous Furry Freak Brothers. Now, are you going to let us work or break my balls?”

Coulson turned away from a crate and held up a piece of metal. “What’s this doing here?”

Kara watched carefully as Tony looked at it. “That’s it. Bring that to me.”

“You know what this is?” He asked, surprised.

“It’s exactly what I need to make this work,” Tony told him seriously. Then as Kara lifted the coil, he shoved the shield under and made it level.

The agent looked like he wanted to say something, but Kara spoke instead. “Of course, we know what it is. Dad never shut up about it, you know?”

“I’m busy. What do you want?” Tony interrupted, and Kara knew better than to bring the topic back to the surface.

“Nothing,” Coulson told them. “Goodbye. I’ve been reassigned. Director Fury wants me in New Mexico.”

“Fantastic. Land of Enchantment.”

“So I’m told.” Coulson paused. “Good luck. We need you.”

“Thanks,” Tony responded.

Coulson looked at Kara. “Keep him in line.”

She snorted and went back to work. “Yeah, right.”

…

“This is insane.”

“Did you expect otherwise?” Tony asked as he got the device ready to start up.

“No, but I figured it should still be said out of precedence.” Kara retorted and sighed. “Here goes nothing, I guess?”

“Don’t sound too excited.”

“I just want to know if it’s going to work or not.” She snapped. “Let’s get it over with.”

As he turned on the device, JARVIS’s voice echoed throughout the room. _“Initializing prismatic accelerator. Approaching maximum power!”_

Kara watched as Tony struggled to turn the handle and was about to step forward when he grabbed an oversized wrench and started to pull. This seemed to work, but sent a beam of energy out that tore into everything it touched.

“Shit.”

“Whoops.”

Leaping over the coils, Kara threw herself in front of the beam and jolted as the energy hit her. Then she caught herself and blocked it from destroying anything else.

“You good?” He yelled to her, concerned by the reaction.

“Yep, just hurry!”

Once he had the beam settled on the new parts, Kara sighed and bent over with her hands on her knees. When he finally turned the machine off, she looked up at him.

“You should, ah, probably cover up,” Tony told her and tossed her the shirt he had laying on his desk. “That was easy.”

“Speak for yourself. You owe me a new shirt.” She grumbled as she pulled it over her head. “Did it work?”

_“Congratulations, Sir. You have created a new element.”_

Kara stared as she watched him move forward and look at it. They were both silent, waiting to hear if their creation would work to keep him alive. Kara knew that this could change the world, but in that moment, all she cared about was that her world stayed intact.

_“Sir, the reactor has accepted the modified core. I will begin running diagnostics.”_

“We did it,” Tony said in shock. “We actually did it.”

“I just want it to help you,” Kara told him honestly.

“Yeah…me too.”

Finally, looking around them, Kara whistled. “Uh, Tones? This place looks like shit.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” He clicked his tongue. “Dumm-E, You. Can we clean up this mess? You’re killing me.”

_“Incoming call with a blocked number, Sir.”_

“Phone privileges reinstated. Lovely.” Tony clicked so that the call was answered. “Coulson, how’s the Land of Enchantment?”

_“Hey Tony, how you doing?”_

Kara looked at her brother instantly. “Is that…?”

The man laughed. _“I double cycle.”_

“What?”

_“You told me double cycles, more power. Good advice.”_

“You sound pretty sprightly for a dead guy.” Tony retorted and glanced back at his sister.

_“You, too.”_ He laughed again.

Clicking a button on the screen, Tony turned to his other computer. “JARVIS, trace him.”

_“Now, the true history of Stark name will be written.”_ Vanko taunted, and Kara was getting angry.

“JARVIS, where is he?” She asked quickly, leaning over Tony’s shoulder.

_“Accessing the Oracle grid.”_ The AI responded. _“Eastern seaboard.”_

The man seemed unfazed by their silence as he continued. _“What your father did to my family over forty years, I will do to you in forty minutes.”_

“Sounds good. Let’s get together and hash it out.” Tony bit out as he watched his screen.

JARVIS gave an update referencing the tri-state area, then even closer in the Manhattan and outlying boroughs. Kara tapped her foot anxiously as she waited.

_“I hope you’re ready.”_ The dial tone went off, and they were alone again.

“JARVIS?” Kara asked quietly.

_“Call trace incomplete.”_

“Dammit.”

Tony looked up in a panic and didn’t know what to do. Then his eyes fell onto the screen holding information about the Stark Expo, and he froze. “I know where he’s going. I have to get to New York.”

Standing, he ran over to his new reactor and yanked it off the base. Then he shoved it in his chest.

_“Sir!”_

“You want to run some tests, run them. And assemble the suit while you’re at it, please.”

His face shuddered in pain as the new element meshed with his system. A bright light filled the room, and suddenly he was feeling ten times better than he had in a while. Looking up, he paused.

“And what’s this?”

Kara smirked and shook her head as she stood in front of him in her suit. “Yeah, like I’m letting you go alone.”

As the suit surrounded Tony’s body, the siblings nodded to each other. “Let’s go get him.”

They both took off into the sky at the same time and were gone in an instance.


	11. Vanko Takes Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world didn’t really know her yet, so they didn’t know they could trust her as they did Iron Man. She didn’t have time to worry about that, but later she would make sure they knew.

Dancing on the stage, Justin Hammer felt like he was on top of the world. Not only had he secured a slot at the Stark Expo, but he was also about to blow Stark Industries out of the water once and for all. The audience cheered, and he knew he was about to have the best night of his life.

“Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about. Thanks for coming.” He grinned at the crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen, for far too long, this country has had to place its brave men and women in harm’s way. But then the Iron Man arrived, and we thought the days of losing lives were behind us. Sadly, that technology was kept out of reach. That’s not fair. That’s not right, and it’s just too bad.

“Regardless, it was an impressive innovation, one that grabbed headlines the world over. Well, today, my friends, the press if faced with quite a different problem. They are about to run out of ink.”

A few people clapped, but Justin knew they would all be impressed in the moments to follow.

“Ladies and gentlemen, today I present to you the new face of the United States military! The Hammer Drone!” Gesturing behind him, he brought attention to a platform that rose out of the ground.

They saw many drones that looked like soldiers standing together as music from each branch of the military played. “Army! Navy! Air Force! Marines!”

He smiled and raised his arms in the air. Then he got ready for the biggest reveal.

“That’s a hell of a lot better than some cheerleaders. Let me tell you.” He laughed. “But as revolutionary as this technology is, there will always be a need for man to be present in the theater of war. Ladies and gentlemen, today I am proud to present to you the very first prototype in the Variable Threat Response Battlesuit and its pilot, Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes!”

At the front of the stage, another platform raised up and then Rhodey was standing in front of everyone wearing the suit with its full gear. The crowd went wild as he saluted, and the drones copied his movements.

Justin nodded in happiness. “For America and its allies, Hammer Industries is reporting for…”

Suddenly a loud rumbling noise was heard from the sky behind them. As everyone turned to see what caused the disruption, Iron Man and Supergirl came rushing in. Then the crowd went crazy as the two heroes landed on the stage.

“We’ve got trouble,” Tony told his friend.

Rhodey sighed. “Tony, there are civilians present. I’m here on orders. Let’s not do this right now.”

Kara waved with a fake smile and then looked at the boys. “Give them a wave, boys.”

“All these people are in danger. You got to get them out of here.” Tony said while lifting his arm.

“Trust us for the next five minutes, Rhodey,” Kara said, the smile still plastered on her face.

She wished she had a mask for situations like this.

“I tried that. I got tossed around your house.”

“Listen, I think he’s working with Vanko.” Tony interrupted him.

Rhodey paused. “Vanko’s alive?”

“Apparently,” Kara muttered, her eyes searching the skies for any threat.

Walking forward, Tony faced Justin. “Where is he? Where’s Vanko?”

“What?” Justin faked shock but knew he was caught. “Who?”

“Tell us,” Tony said quickly.

“What are you doing here, man?” Justin stuttered.

Kara had had enough. “Drop the act; it isn’t working.”

He looked at her. “Ah, the infamous female accomplice. I hear you have a name now. ‘Supergirl’?”

“Don’t make me fry your ass.” She whispered so only they could hear it.

Suddenly, Rhodey started to yell. “Whoa, whoa, whoa!”

Before they could do anything, the gun on the back of his suit lifted and locked in the attack position.

“Is that you?” Tony asked him.

Rhodey panicked. “I’m not doing that. That’s not me. I can’t move. I’m locked up. I’m locked up.”

Tony turned to his sister. “Can you fry the suit?”

She used her vision to look inside, but couldn’t tell where the feed was coming from. “I can’t. I don’t know which systems he’s messed with, and if I hit the wrong one, I could hit Rhodey.”

“Guys, get out of here! Go!” Rhodey shouted at them. “The system’s compromised.”

Launching himself into the air, Tony sighed. “Let’s take it outside.”

As the men in suits flew away from the crowd, Kara prepared herself to follow. Then the drones were engaged and left the building. “Oh shit.”

Jumping into action, Kara tore apart as many drones as she could find. Unfortunately, it seemed as though they just kept coming. “Oh, _come on_!”

She chased the drones out of the pavilion and used her vision to sear their heads off. Looking over to her right, she saw a small crowd huddled together with three drones approaching.

“No!”

She barely registered her own shout as she flew over, knocking two out of the way. The third started shooting as she landed in front of the people and held her cape out to catch the bullets. The looks on the civilians' faces were scared, and Kara knew it wasn’t just because of the drones.

The world didn’t really know her yet, so they didn’t know they could trust her as they did Iron Man. She didn’t have time to worry about that, but later she would make sure they knew.

When the drone stopped firing, she grabbed its body in hand and the head in her other and ripped them apart. Then she turned to the people. “Get out of here! Grab anyone you see and leave. I’ll hold them off.”

As they ran away, a man turned back to her. “Thank you.”

She smiled and nodded before shooting up into the sky.

It wasn’t long until she came to an obvious realization. “These guys are going to keep coming as long as Vanko’s out there.”

Taking a breath, she hovered above the chaos on listened for any sign of Vanko. She didn’t find one, but she did overhear Pepper yelling at a scared man. Glaring, she shot off in their direction.

…

Justin ran over to his tech man in a panic. “What is it? What’s happening?”

“The software’s been overridden.”

“What? What do you mean it’s been overridden?” He asked incredulously.

“He slaved the drones.” The man told him.

“That’s impossible. Call the guards.”

Another man ran over. “All the phone are down, sir.”

“Well, then call their cells!”

“Cell phones are not working, either.”

Justin swore as his tech spoke again. “He’s locked us out of the mainframe.”

“Who locked you out?” Pepper asked as she stomped over, Natasha close behind her.

He groaned. “Please, please, go away. I’ve got this handled.”

“Have you now?” Pepper questioned in anger.

“Yes, I do!” He shouted back. “In fact, if your guy hadn’t shown up, this wouldn’t be happening. So please go away! Thank you.”

Then he turned to the man at the computer and whispered in his ear. “We need to get these bitches out of here.”

Without waiting for another word, Natasha stepped forward and slammed his body into the table. “Tell me who’s behind this. Who’s behind this?”

“Ivan. Ivan Vanko.”

There was a crash, and everyone looked up to see Kara standing behind Pepper. “Where is he?”

“He’s at my facility.”

Kara looked at Natasha. “You want a lift?

She shook her head. “I have to change. I’ll meet you there.”

“Sounds good.”

She started to take off before stopping and walking over to Hammer. Then she punched him in the face.

“Hey!”

“That’s for all of this and more.” Then she paused. “And never call them bitches again, you got that?”

Then she was gone.

…

“Tony, we found Vanko. He’s at Hammer Industries.” Kara said as she flew. “I’m headed there now.”

“Yeah, uh, you’ll have to do that alone. I’m a little busy!” He shouted back. “JARVIS can’t override the suit.”

“Shit. Well, I bet we can get it back online.”

“We?”

“Agent Romanov is meeting me there.” She smirked.

“Yeah, no, scrap that. Let her go.”

“Tony…”

“I need you here! This is going to be bad.” He told her. “Meet us at…”

“Just do your thing, I’ll find you.” She told him as she grabbed a slab of concrete and threw it away from the people running for shelter.

“Supergirl!”

“I’m coming!” She shouted and followed their repulsors into the night.


	12. Defeating Whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t need a weapon when you were born one.”

The first thing Rhodey felt when his consciousness came back to him was a splitting headache. It took a moment for him to figure out where he was until he saw Tony standing above him, knocking on his faceplate. Then it hit him.

They’d fallen. He’d been chasing Tony until the genius outwitted the crazy Russian, and they’d crashed into the Oracle garden area. Now, the surrounding area was quiet except for his friend’s voice.

“Snap out of it, buddy. I need you.” Tony’s faceplate was up, and he was scanning the sky. “They’re coming. Come on, let’s go…get up.”

Groaning, Rhodey looked at him. “Oh, man, you can have your suit back.”

“You okay?”

The military man paused. “Yeah, thanks. Tony, look—I’m sorry, okay?”

“Don’t be.”

“No, I should have trusted you more.”

“I put you in this position. Forget it.”

“No, it’s your fault, I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” Rhodey pressed and looked at his best friend sternly.

“Thank you. That’s all I wanted to hear. Partner.” Tony quipped. “They’re coming in hot. Any second. What’s the play?”

“Well, first of all, where the hell is our backup?” Rhodey asked, more into his comms than to Tony.

“I’m a little busy!” Kara shouted back at them. “While you guys were kissing and making up, I was saving people lives out here!”

The men both rolled their eyes. “Just get here.”

“So?”

Rhodey sighed and looked around. “We want to take the high ground. Let’s put the biggest gun up on that ridge.”

“Gotcha.”

Both men started to walk forward and then stopped, confused.

“Where do you want to be?”

“Where are you going?”

“You have a big gun. You are not _the_ big gun.” Tony said quickly.

Rhodey shook his head. “Tony, don’t be jealous.”

“No, it’s subtle. All the bells and whistles…”

“It’s called being a badass.” Rhodey retorted.

“Fine.” Tony relented. “Alright, you go up top. I’ll draw them in.”

“Don’t stay down here. This is the worst place to be.”

“Okay, you got a spot!”

“It’s the kill box, Tony. This is where you go to die.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, they heard glass shattering and turned to see an army of Hammer Drones flying in. In seconds, they were surrounded. They dropped their faceplates immediately, and without a thought, started firing into the crowd of drones.

“We could really use some help here!” Tony yelled.

A moment later, a blast of heat came through and took out some of the drones approaching Rhodey. “Yeah, I can see that.”

“Supergirl, be careful! We can’t control where the bullets are flying.” Rhodey warned her with concern.

She laughed. “You didn’t tell him?”

“Didn’t really get the chance,” Tony muttered as he took out another group.

“Tell me what?”

Kara flew landed next to them and grabbed a drone by the arm, ripping it apart. The bullets bounced off of her as she did so.

“Oh great, now she’s bulletproof.”

Tony blasted three drones at once and mocked Rhodey. “See that?”

“Yeah, yeah. Nice.” The other man responded.

It was Kara’s turn to roll her eyes. “Seriously, guys? Comparing hardware now? Grow up.”

“I don’t see you pulling out any big guns or weapons,” Rhodey said back to her.

“Get down!” She yelled, and the second they did, she turned her heat vision on and spun in a circle at hyper-speed.

They all watched as the drones stopped and then fell in unison.

Then Kara turned to Rhodey. “You don’t need a weapon when you were born one.” Then she paused and put her hands on her hips. “Also, for the record, _I’m_ the big gun.”

“Heads up, you got one more drone incoming.” Natasha’s voice said over the comms. “This one looks different. Repulsor signature’s significantly higher.”

Kara’s head whipped up before her sentence was over, and she watched as the suit entered the garden. “It’s him.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tony whispered, trying to formulate a plan.

“Good to be back,” Vanko said the moment his faceplate lifted.

“Oh, this ain’t gonna be good,” Rhodey stated.

Vanko pulled out his whips again, and all three superheroes knew they were in trouble.

“You know those won’t work on me!” Kara told him, reminding everyone of the incident in Monaco.

“Oh, really?” Vanko responded and lashed out at her.

The whip coiled around her body, and as she fought it, he threw her hard against a rock, keeping her down. Between the reactor energy and the head wound, she was out.

“No!” Tony yelled, watching his sister’s body go flying.

“I got something special for this guy,” Rhodey told him. “I’m gonna bust his bunker with the Ex-Wife.”

“With the what?”

A small compartment opened on his chest plate to reveal a small explosive device. He shot it at Vanko, and all three men watched as it hit the Whiplash armor and fell into the water, dead.

“Hammer Tech?”

Rhodey sighed. “Yeah.”

Tony nodded. “I got this.”

He blasted multiple explosives at the armor as well, but those also failed. Smiling, Vanko rushed forward and smacked his free whip into the ground between them. His other was still around Kara’s unconscious body.

Jumping out of the way, the men started shooting at him together, hoping to weaken his defenses. It seemed, however, that Vanko was two steps ahead of them each time they tried something.

Vanko yanked the whip from around Kara, sending her body rolling into the water. Finally, having enough, Tony looked at Rhodey as the whips came around their necks. “Rhodes! I got an idea! You want to be a hero?”

“What?”

“I could really use a sidekick!” Tony yelled at him, hoping he’d get the message. “Put your hand up!"

He did. “This is your idea?”

“Yep.”

“I’m ready!” Rhodey shouted. “Go, go, go!”

They both powered the thrusters to maximum capacity and waited as Vanko panicked between them, unsure of what was happening. As the power became too much, everything exploded, sending all three men flying and the glass on the dome breaking.

Standing, Tony walked over to Vanko as Rhodey knelt over Kara. Staring him down, Tony waited as the man opened his eyes and breathed slowly in pain.

“You lose.”

Tony was confused until the reactor on the front of the Whiplash suit flashed red and started beeping at an accelerated rate. Looking around, the drones followed the lead of the main suit.

“All the drones are rigged to blow,” Rhodey told him and grabbed Kara in his arms tightly. “I got her. Go!”

“Pepper!” Tony’s voice roared as he took off into the sky.

Rhodey held onto Kara as tightly as he could as he followed. Below them, the drones exploded, and Rhodey could feel the intense heat even from his suit. Flying away, he found an empty rooftop and landed, laying Kara on the ground.

Kneeling over her, he tapped her face a few times. “Come on, Supergirl. Time to wake up.”

Groaning, Kara’s eyes fluttered open. “Do you ever shut up?”

Grinning, Rhodey laughed. “Nice to see you too.”

With the aid of Rhodey, Kara stood up and looked around at the explosions. “Holy shit. What the hell happened?”

“Long story,” Rhodey told her. Then he smacked her on the head.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were bulletproof?”

“It never came up in conversation!”

Rhodey was about to retort when they heard a loud bang and turned to see Pepper and Tony land on the other side of the roof.

“That’s it; I can’t take this!” Pepper shouted.

“You can’t take this?” Tony asked. “Look at me!”

“My body literally cannot handle the stress.” Pepper reworded her previous statement. “I never know if you’re gonna kill yourself or wreck the whole company!”

“I think I did okay!” He yelled back as something else exploded behind him.

Pepper sighed. “I quit. I’m resigning.”

“What did you just say? You’re done?” Tony walked over to her. “Surprising. No, actually, it’s not surprising. I get it. You don’t have to make any excuses.”

“I’m…I’m not making any excuses.”

“Well, you actually were just making excuses.”

“I wasn’t. I’m actually very justified.”

“You deserve better,” Tony told her. “You’ve taken such good care of me. I’ve been in a tough spot, and you got me through it.”

“Thank you,” Pepper said quietly. “Thank you for understanding.”

“Yeah, let’s talk clean up,” Tony told her.

“I’ll handle the transition…”

“Okay, but what about the press? Because you only had the job for a week.”

“Well, with you it’s like dog years!” She told him.

“I know.” Then he pulled her in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart, they smiled. “That was…”

“Weird.”

“No, it’s not weird.”

“It’s okay, right? Run that by me again.” He leaned in to kiss her again.

“I think it was weird.”

Kara turned to the man next to her. “Rhodey!”

“You guys look like two seals fighting over a grape.”

“Oh, Rao.” Then she shoved him off the side of the roof.

Looking at the couple, Kara shrugged. “So sorry. Carry on. I’m going to go now.”

Then she mock-saluted and dropped off the roof.


	13. A Distinguished Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony shook Fury’s hand. “You can’t afford us. Then again, I will waive my customary retainer in exchange for…a small favor. Kara, Rhodey, and I are being honored in Washington, and we need a presenter.”
> 
> Fury nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Tony sighed as he sat alone in a warehouse. Looking down, he saw a file labeled ‘Avengers Initiative.’ He was about to open it when a hand came down on top of it and pulled it away.

“I don’t think I want you looking at that. I’m not sure it pertains to you anymore.”

Tony looked at Fury. “What?”

“Now, this, on the other hand, is Agent Romanoff’s assessment of you.” Fury continued, ignoring Tony’s comment. “Read it.”

“Uh…‘Personality review: Mr. Stark displays compulsive behavior.’ In my own defense, that was last week. ‘Prone to self-destructive tendencies.’ I was dying! And I mean, please, aren’t we all? ‘Textbook narcissism.’” Tony paused. “Agreed.”

Then he pointed to it. “Okay, here it is. Uh…recruitment assessment for Avenger Initiative. Iron Man, yes.’ I gotta think about it.”

“Read on.” Fury told him.

Looking back at the file, Tony was shocked. “‘Tony Stark not…not recommended.’ That doesn’t make any sense. How can you approve me but not approve me?

“I got a new ticker; I’m trying to do right by, uh, Pepper and my family. I’m in a stable-ish relationship.”

Fury got up and walked around the table. “Which leads us to believe at this juncture, we’d only like to use you as a consultant.”

“And Kara?”

“We will be contacting her as well. Her skill set is different. We might just need that.” Fury told him.

Standing, Tony shook Fury’s hand. “You can’t afford us. Then again, I will waive my customary retainer in exchange for…a small favor. Kara, Rhodey, and I are being honored in Washington, and we need a presenter.”

Fury nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”

…

Kara tried not to laugh as she stood next to Tony onstage in her suit. Glancing at her brother, she knew he and Rhodey were in the same boat.

At the microphone, Senator Stern spoke to the crowd. “It is my honor to be here today to present these distinguished awards to Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, Supergirl, and Mr. Tony Stark. Who is, of course, a national treasure.”

Kara bit her lip as Stern walked over with pins to award them. “Thank you, lieutenant colonel, for such an exceptionally distinguished performance. You deserve this.”

“Thank you, sir.”

After he put the pin on Rhodey, he moved to Kara. “Thank you, Supergirl, for such an exceptionally distinguished performance. You deserve this.”

“Thank you, Senator.” She smiled at him. “I’ll just hold it. Bulletproof and all that.”

He gave her a look and then moved to Tony. “Mr. Stark, thank you for such an exceptionally distinguished performance. You deserve this.”

“Ow!”

Kara turned her head to look at her brother and saw Stern pat his chest. “Oh, I’m sorry. Funny how annoying a little prick can be, isn’t it?”

As he moved to take a picture with them, Kara smirked. Holding up her medal, she waited while the picture was being taken before the event ended. Once they were clear to leave, she muttered under her breath that she would meet them back at the hotel. Then she took off towards the sky.

…

“So…what are your powers anyway?”

Kara laughed as she sipped her drink.

Rhodey had come to their hotel suite for a drink and couldn’t help but blurt out the question. “No, seriously. I want a list.”

“Anybody need another drink?” She stood and walked to their in-room bar.

“Hey, don’t just walk away from me,” Rhodey told her. “Tony!”

“Children, behave,” Tony told them as he walked to his sister.

As he approached, her phone rang. He watched as her features darkened before answering the call. “What?”

“I want to see my daughter.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening.”

“You can’t keep her from me!” The man yelled.

Hearing the aggravated tone, Tony pulled the phone away from her. “Hey dickwad, long time. First of all, you do not have the right to see her. You signed those away after you left, remember?”

“This isn’t your-”

“No, no. I’m talking. You’re listening. First, remember that. Second, stay away from my sister and my niece. If you try to get in contact with them again, I’ll have my entire legal team after you. Now, we’re celebrating, so goodbye!”

He hung up, and both men looked at her. Rhodey stood. “How many times has he called?”

Kara paused. “Like five? Since right before Monaco.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Tony asked her.

She shrugged. “I didn’t exactly have a chance. Vanko attacked right after he called the first time, and then you were dying, and then Vanko attacked the Expo…”

“Okay, point taken.” He said. “Let me know if he calls again, though, okay?”

“Tony…”

He put his hands on her shoulders. “He signed away his rights. That is ironclad, no pun intended. You know our lawyers are the best there are. He’s not getting to Layna.”

She nodded and blew out a breath. “Okay. Thank you.”

It was silent for a moment.

“So really, what other powers do you have?”


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They found Steve Rogers in the artic, still in his plane.” She told him gently.
> 
> Tony paused and nodded. “Well, at least he’ll be at peace now.”
> 
> “Tony.” She shook her head. “He’s alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of story two! I decided you guys deserved it after putting up with me for so long. This chapter is short but if I get enough willpower maybe I'll start posting the next story sometime in the next few days...what would you think about that?
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for all the love!

ABOUT A YEAR LATER

“Come on. You _have_ to be there!”

Kara laughed as she held the front of Tony’s car in the air effortlessly. “I don’t have to do anything.”

Sliding out from under the car, Tony sat up. “But we’re finally lighting up the building! We’re ahead of the clean energy market right now!”

Setting the car down, she brushed her hands off and sighed. “Tony…that’s great. You know how happy I am to have a part in that.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “But?”

“ _But_ …that is going to take, what, a day? What will you be doing the rest of the week?” She smirked at him. “I’m guessing it rhymes with stepper?”

“Okay, you don’t have to make fun of me. Just because you’re not getting any…”

Kara’s jaw dropped. “Don’t even go there, or I will come and cockblock you at every turn.”

Holding his hands in surrender, he backed away. “Yes, ma’am.” Then he paused. “I mean, it is New York City…you could probably pop over to Broadway and take in some shows…”

“That’s a low blow.” Kara narrowed her eyes. “Bribing me with Broadway.”

“I am just saying.”

As her phone buzzed, she sighed. “Tony…go and have fun with Pepper. Send me the footage of the building lighting up.”

“Yes, Mom.” He teased. “But, you know your room is open if…”

He trailed off when he turned and saw her staring at her phone, eyes wide, and a hand on her mouth. “Kara?”

She blinked up at him and let out a breath. “That was my push notice for important news events related to our company and our name.”

“And?”

“Tony…they found him.”

He was lost. “Who found who?”

“They found Steve Rogers in the artic, still in his plane.” She told him gently.

Tony paused and nodded. “Well, at least he’ll be at peace now.”

“Tony.” She shook her head. “He’s alive.”


End file.
